goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Danny Kaye Show (Series One)
The first series of The Danny Kaye Show was aired in 1963. Cast Regular singing cast *Danny Kaye Recurring singing guests *Mary Tyler Moore *Marilyn Lovell *Laurie Ichinno *Diahann Carroll Guests *Lovelady Powell - Episode One *José Ferrer - Episode Two *Carol Lawrence - Episode Three *Eddie Foy Jr. - Episode Four *Gene Kelly - Episode Five *Michelle Lee - Episode Five *Juliet Prowse - Episode Six *Louis Jourdan - Episode Eight *Gwen Verdon - Episode Nine *Mahalia Jackson - Episode Ten *Julie Newmar - Episode Twelve *Dick Van Dyke - Episode Thirteen *Terry-Thomas - Episode Sixteen *Imogene Coca - Episode Twenty *Buddy Ebsen - Episode Twenty-Three *Jim Nabors - Episode Twenty-Nine Episodes Episode One *"The Aim of the Game Is Mainly to Complain" - Danny Kaye and Lovelady Powell *"Horsehide Story" - Danny Kaye *"Take Me Out to the Ballgame" - Danny Kaye *"May There Always Be Sunshine" - Danny Kaye *"Bye, Bye Blackbird" - Lovelady Powell *"Love Me Lady" - Lovelady Powell *"Cherry Pies Ought to Be You" - Danny Kaye and Lovelady Powell" Episode Two *"Macbeth the Knife" - Danny Kaye and José Ferrer *"Brotherhood of Man" - Danny Kaye *"Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" - Red Norvo and His Quintet *"Three Blind Mice" - Danny Kaye, Red Norvo and His Quintet and The Johnny Mann Singers Episode Three *"Together Wherever We Go" - Danny Kaye *"Turn Around" - Danny Kaye *"Fools Rush In" - Carol Lawrence *"They Call the Wind Maria" - Joe and Eddie *"Gotta Travel On" - Danny Kaye and Joe and Eddie Episode Four *"S'posin'" - Danny Kaye *"As I Walked Out on the Streets of 512" - Danny Kaye *"Hard-Hearted Hannah" - Mary Tyler Moore *"Delightful Is the Word" - Eddie Foy Jr. *"When the Song and Dance Man Came to Town" - Danny Kaye, Mary Tyler Moore and Eddie Foy Jr. Episode Five *"Ballin' the Jack" - Danny Kaye and Gene Kelly *"You Make Me Feel So Young" - Danny Kaye *"I Could Write a Book" - Michelle Lee *"By Myself" - Michelle Lee *"You'll Never Get Away" - Danny Kaye and Michelle Lee *"Side by Side" - Danny Kaye and The Clinger Sisters Episode Six *"Breezin' Along in the Breeze" - Danny Kaye *"Will Ye No Come Back Again" - Danny Kaye *"Love Makes the World Turn Around" - Juliet Prowse *"I Got Plenty of Nothin'" - The Levee Singers *"Everybody Clap Hands" - Danny Kaye and The Levee Singers Episode Seven *"South Rampart Street Parade" - Danny Kaye *"Where Are You" - Joanie Sommers *"When Your Lover Has Gone" - Joanie Sommers *"Romeo and Juliet" - Danny Kaye and Joanie Sommers *"The Story of Alice" - The Clinger Sisters Episode Eight *"The Gypsy in My Soul" - Danny Kaye *"Danny Boy" - Eileen Farrell *"The Birth of the Blues" - Danny Kaye and Eileen Farrell *"Walk Right In" - Danny Kaye and Louis Jourdan *"Honey" - Louis Jourdan Episode Nine *"Pop Goes the Weasel" - Gwen Verdon and The Tony Charmoli Dancers *"Three Blind Mice" - Gwen Verdon and The Tony Charmoli Dancers *"Alouette" - Danny Kaye *"Two of a Kind" - Danny Kaye and Gwen Verdon *"What Is a Woman" Danny Kaye and Gwen Verdon *"High Hopes" - The Clinger Sisters *"I Get So Lonely" - Danny Kaye and The Clinger Sisters Episode Ten *"When My Sugar Walks Down the Street" - Danny Kaye *"Gypsy in My Soul" - Danny Kaye *"Deep River" - Mahalia Jackson *"Just a Closer Walk with Thee" - Mahalia Jackson Episode Eleven *"Tomorrow Mountain" - Jo Stafford *"Yesterdays" - Jo Stafford *"Temptation" - Danny Kaye and Jo Stafford *"Rider" - The Big 3 Episode Twelve *"The Great Come-and-Get-It Day" - Danny Kaye *"Simon Says" - Danny Kaye, Julie Newmar and The Tony Charmoli Dancers Episode Thirteen *"You Meet the Nicest People Around Christmas Time" - Danny Kaye *"Puttin' on the Ritz" - Danny Kaye and Dick Van Dyke Episode Fourteen *$Comes Once in a Lifetime" - Danny Kaye *"Love with a Capital 'You'" - Cast *"I'm Blase" - Mary Tyler Moore *"Get Me to the Church on Time" - Nat 'King' Cole *$The Christmas Song" - Nat 'King' Cole *"Jingle Bells" - Danny Kaye and Nat 'King' Cole *"Baby, It's Cold Outside" - Danny Kaye and The Clinger Sisters *"Let There Be Peace on Earth" - Danny Kaye, Nat 'King' Cole, Mary Tyler Moore and Chorus Episode Fifteen *"Top Hat, White Tie and Tails" - Esquivel and His Mexican Group *"Granada" Esquivel and His Mexican Group *"Jalousie" - Esquivel and His Mexican Group Episode Sixteen *"Tea for Two" - Danny Kaye, Marilyn Lovell and Terry-Thomas Episode Seventeen *"Hand Me Down My Walking Cane" - Danny Kaye Episode Nineteen *"Johnny One Note" - Diahann Carroll *"In Love, In Vain" - Diahann Carroll Episode Twenty *"Swiss Ambassadors" - Danny Kaye and Imogene Coca *"Shall We Dance" - Danny Kaye and Laurie Ichino *"Kisses Sweeter Than Wine" - Joe and Eddie Episode Twenty-Two *"Shine on Your Shoes" - Danny Kaye and The Tony Charmoli Dancers *"The Ox Driver's Song" - Joe and Eddie Episode Twenty-Three *"Call Me Plain Folk" - Danny Kaye and Buddy Ebsen *"Hey, Look Me Over" - Danny Kaye *"Mommy, I Want a Drink of Water" - Danny Kaye and Marilyn Lovell Episode Twenty-Five *"Old MacDonald" - Danny Kaye *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Danny Kaye and Diahann Carroll *"The Clock" - Danny Kaye, Diahann Carroll and The Tony Charmoli Dancers Episode Twenty-Six *"The Surfers" - Joe and Eddie Episode Twenty-Seven *"When Joanna Loved Me" - Tony Bennett *"It's a Sin to Tell a Lie" - Tony Bennett *"The Music Stopped" - The Earl Brown Singers and The Tony Charmoli Dancers Episode Twenty-Eight *"Gigi" - Danny Kaye *"Change Partners" - Danny Kaye and Laurie Ichino Episode Twenty-Nine *"I Ain't Down Yet" - Jim Nabors Episode Thirty-Two *"Brazil" - Art Ferrante and Lou Teicher Danny Kaye Show (Series One), The